Stranded in the Desert
by LoveHGSS
Summary: Done for the smut-off challenge on Twitter – craziest places for Hotch and Emily to have sex. Hotch and Emily get stranded. What better way to pass the time than to dredge up old problems?


Summary – Done for the smut-off challenge on Twitter – craziest places for Hotch and Emily to have sex. Hotch and Emily get stranded. What better way to pass the time than to dredge up old problems?

This is for all the lovely ladies on Twitter who constantly feed my ego and provide me wonderful stories to read. I love each and every one of you bunches!

**Warning – 18 and over. Adult content.**

"Damn you, Aaron Hotchner!"

Had it been any other day, Hotch would have immediately reprimanded the woman standing a few feet from him. As it was, he couldn't really blame her. He would have been yelling the same thing at her, had she gotten them into the predicament they were in. It had been a long day for the both of them, but especially for Emily Prentiss.

"Emily, I'm sorry. Really."

He felt like he'd apologized at least twenty times. And every single time, it was met with the same reaction. Emily rolled her eyes and huffed at him.

"That's not going to help us any," she retorted. "_Doing_ something about this would be helpful!"

"And yelling at me isn't going to solve anything," he snapped back.

"Fuck off!"

He let that one go, too. It was over 100 degrees outside, and Hotch had gotten them lost in the middle of the desert. It had been his call to split up into three teams – Rossi and Reid, Morgan and JJ, and Emily with him. Luckily, Hotch and Emily had spotted the UNSUBs car only an hour into the search. Unluckily, it had taken them into a vast desert in Nevada in the middle of July. Whereas the UNSUB had a sporty jeep, the FBI agents were trucking through uncharted desert in a large, black SUV. The jeep had kicked up so much sand that Hotch hadn't even noticed the jeep veering last second to miss a large rock. Hotch ran right into it, instantly bursting the front tire and breaking the entire axle, leaving them no option for a spare.

They were lucky that the UNSUB hadn't stopped and used their shock to his advantage and try to murder them. Once the initial surprise wore off, Hotch immediately assessed the damaged. He had then tried his cell phone, but he had no service. Neither did Emily. Thanking his lucky stars that at least the air conditioner was still functioning, he settled himself in the vehicle to discuss options with Emily, but she was having none of it. He was surprised to see her agitated and jumpy. After asking her what was wrong, she informed him that she was outright terrified of the desert. Had been since she was a kid and her nanny accidently lost her for six hours while they were vacationing in Egypt.

"I really am sorry, Emily."

"Hotch. I'm not kidding. Shut up. Just get us out of here, and I'll forgive you."

If only it were that easy. "Emily. I don't think you understand. It's going to take both of us to get out of here. No cell service, no tools to fix the car. We're probably going to have to walk."

Her eyes looked like they were about to bug out of their sockets. "Hotch, we're miles and miles and _miles_ into the desert. Do you even know how we'd get back?"

Hotch pretended to think about it. Finally, he shook his head. "No, I probably wouldn't."

"Well, let's just look at it this way. If we're missing long enough, without contacting anyone, they'll come looking for us. Garcia told me that even without service, she would be able to find someone with those little chip things in our phones."

"So, we just have to wait it out," Hotch said skeptically.

Emily nodded. "We just have to wait it out," she confirmed.

A silence fell between them, one that was full of tension but somewhat familiar to the both of them. It'd been six weeks since 'the incident', and both of them had been blatantly ignoring the other whenever possible. Hotch because he thought Emily had to hate him for using her, and Emily because she thought Hotch regretted it. Six weeks ago, they'd slept together. It had been at the office after a long, grueling case. Nearly three weeks away from home and fifteen bodies of children had taken its toll on everyone.

Hotch had decided to stay at the office and do some paperwork, but in truth is was because he needed time to gather himself before going to see Jack. Only Emily realized this and stayed behind, unbeknownst to Hotch. He had holed up in his office and allowed himself just a moment of weakness. The tears had come quickly, images of Jack being those crumpled, bloodied bodies he'd saw over the past weeks. He didn't even hear Emily come in. He had jumped when her hand had touched his upper arm. Maybe it was the fact that they were both vulnerable, or the fact that it distracted them from the images in their head, but they'd ended up having rough sex on top of Hotch's desk. Neither of them said a word when they got dressed, and they hadn't said a word about it since.

Sitting in a slightly cool SUV in the middle of the desert with no hope of leaving each other's company anytime soon, both of their thoughts turned to that night. Emily shifted in her seat and looked out her window into the massive desert and worried the inside of her cheek. Hotch tried to keep his eyes away from her, but he found himself glancing at her every few seconds. After almost a half an hour of complete silence, Hotch cracked.

"Okay, we need to talk."

Emily turned and made eye contact. "About what?" she asked, but from his tone, she knew exactly what he wanted to talk about.

"About what happened," he replied, confirming her suspicions.

"I'd rather not," she said, surprising both of them. She hadn't meant to say it out loud, but it was how she felt. She didn't want to hear him tell her that it meant nothing. Because for her, it meant everything.

"Emily," Hotch said with a sigh. "We need to talk about it."

"I'd rather not," she repeated, firmer than before.

Hotch stared at her, his face showing his conflicting emotions. He sighed again and looked away from her. She dropped her eyes and instantly felt terrible. It wasn't fair of her to just assume, she knew that. At the same time, she wanted to keep her distance and just pretend it never happened, like she'd been trying to do for the past month and a half. Sadly, her brain wouldn't allow her to. She dreamt of it, thought about it at least five times a day, more so when he was near her. Emily felt the need to explain herself.

"I would just rather forget it," she said, cutting through the thick tension.

"I understand," he replied slowly. "However, it's not something that we should ignore."

"It's something I want to ignore." Emily knew she sounded like a petulant child, but she was sticking to her guns. "We should probably just not talk at all."

Hotch gaped at her, surprised by her immature behavior. And then it donned on him. She was hurt. He'd hurt her. But little did she know, she'd hurt him, too.

"No," he responded firmly. "We're talking about this. Or I'll talk and you'll listen."

"Good luck with that." Emily reached into the back of SUV and grabbed a bottle of water before promptly opening the door and getting out.

Hotch sat there for about a second before he tore after her, not even bothering to close his door. He caught her coming around the back and grabbed her arm, ceasing her movements. He looked down at her, and the emotional pain on her face was almost unbearable for him. He wondered briefly it was the same look he was wearing.

"It meant something to me," he blurted, not knowing what else to say. "I don't know about you, but it meant something to me, Emily."

"Don't lie to me," she scoffed. "You don't have to be nice to me, Hotch."

He stared at her, dumbfounded. "You don't think I have feelings for you?"

"Not beyond friendship," she replied quickly, trying to look anywhere but him.

"You're an idiot."

Emily's head snapped up and she met his eyes, her mouth falling open in surprise. Hotch took that as a sign from above and covered her mouth with his. She responded instantly, break away from his loose grip on her arm and wrapping both of them around his neck. Hotch grasped her hips and pulled her closer, his tongue running along the seam of her plump lips. She allowed it, her tongue meeting his halfway. Next thing she knew, Hotch had her pinned against the back of the SUV, her pants and underwear missing, her legs wrapped tightly around him.

"Oh… yes," Emily moaned as he rubbed the head of his erection through her slick folds. "Yes, please, please."

"Please what?" he asked.

"Fill me up," she pleaded huskily into his ear.

Hotch moaned and hurriedly lined himself up with her soaked core. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his knees locked when Emily pressed down, taking his entire length into her tight heat. Her nails dug into his shoulders, her breath sharp and shallow when he finally hit bottom deep inside her. Hotch leveraged her against the vehicle and cupped her ass in his large hands, keeping her somewhat in place as he began to thrust in and out of her. It took only a moment for him to realize that he wasn't going to last very long.

"Emily," he warned as she purposefully tightened her velvet walls around him.

"I'm so close, too," she replied before nipping his ear. "Harder…."

Hotch obliged her, slamming into her with abandon, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling his ears. He felt her still against him, but her channel began to clamp down around him. He thrust faster, the lurch in his stomach telling him he'd be going right along with her.

"Yes!" she cried out. "Right there, right there… Don't stop… Oh, God… Aaron!"

Emily let out a small scream and her body shook against his, a powerful orgasm washing over her, causing her to tighten her legs and arms around Hotch. He grunted and his knees wobbled as he pressed deeply inside her, the slick walls of her pussy milking him for everything he had. Emily pulled back and kissed him deeply as they came down from their highs.

"Can I confess something?" he asked as he set her back on the ground a few minutes later.

She nodded.

"I had a crush on you back when I worked for your mother." He laughed at Emily's surprised expression. "I assure you I'm not lying."

Emily reached up and stroked his cheek. "That's sweet."

He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. Suddenly his eyebrows came together. "What's that sound?"

Emily looked to her left. "Is that a car?" she asked.

Up over the top of the hill about a hundred yards away, an FBI issued black SUV appeared.

"Oh, shit!" Emily exclaimed. "My pants! Where are my pants!"

_A/N – Please take just a moment out to review! One word or a hundred, I love them all! Thanks!_


End file.
